<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Away by foxjar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690968">Falling Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar'>foxjar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Era, Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akechi pulls away. Akira holds on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: the state I'm in.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akechi is warm beneath Akira's hands, heart thudding in his chest. Even after they've had sex for the hundredth time, it still amazes him: the realness, the heat of his skin.</p><p>Every time, Akechi swears it will be the last.</p><p>"I'm not in the state of mind to be with anyone," he says, his voice flowery and thick. Full of lies and deceit. "Especially not you."</p><p>Akira is used to him pulling away, no matter how far he reaches for him. No matter how tightly he holds him, his words never seem to hit home.</p><p>Every time, Akechi is wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>